


Cinema

by sagittarian_dragon



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Also cameos from Ahsoka and Anakin, Based a bit off of Cinema by Benny Benassi, M/M, More Fluff, POV First Person, Ponds: Soldier in the Streets & a Savage in the Sheets, Yaoi, ahhh memories and flash backs and fluff oh my!, also more Cody/Obi-wan but blatantly stated, does that count as OOC?, flash back…ish?, how are they not caught??, talks about first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagittarian_dragon/pseuds/sagittarian_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Early is on time, on time is late, and late is just inexcusable.'</p><p>Ponds, being the ever prepared like his brothers tease him for, arrives at Windu's room early and as time ticks by, Mace does not. An interaction with General Skywalker's padawan, Ahsoka Tano, does little to ease his worry, but luckily takes his mind off things for a bit till Mace finally arrives, just in time (albeit a little late) for some much needed time alone.</p><p>(Low key mention of dubious activities later, hence the T+ rating. Thanks for understanding!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedragoninamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992404) by [bluedragoninamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber). 



> Disclaimer: Does it look like my name is "Lucas"? Nope. So I don't own Star Wars!
> 
> Author Notes: I present this to bluedragoninamber because they were the first person I've found that also likes this ship (Yes!) and they requested this pairing. I wanted to toy with the idea that just because Ponds is Windu's Commander, doesn't mean he's serious…all the time. Especially when he's not in battle.
> 
> Enjoy and comment on anything I need to work on! It's greatly appreciated!

_‘Early is on time, on time is late, and late is just inexcusable,’_ I repeated in my head as I speed walk towards Mace’s quarters inside the massive Coruscant temple. The saying was a common one that the General would say to us, but today, it seemed not to apply. I stopped upon seeing the empty doorway, Mace and I’s designated meeting place. Sighing, I lean up against the doorframe. _‘I guess he’s held up with paperwork,’_ I think as a pair of younglings pass the corridor and nod in greeting to me. Nodding back, an even funnier event filled my mind. _‘Or maybe he’s in another long-winded argument with General Kenobi.’_ I chuckled out loud at the image, glad no one was in the corridor to hear me this time. _‘They always seem to be fighting one another,’_ I remembered, pulling my helmet off my head.

 _‘Poor Cody,’_ I smirk, knowing how he always followed his general around. _‘He probably just wants to go and sleep rather than get into stupid arguments.’_   I set my helmet down by my feet and check my wrist-com for the time.  In stark red it blared “19:52”, eight minutes till I should probably panic. If Mace was ever late and he didn’t com to say so, you knew then that something was up.

I look up upon hearing footstps down the hallway, hoping it’s Mace. “Hey Ponds!” greeted a high-pitched voice, startling me from my thoughts and clock-watching. _‘Definitely **not** Mace,_ ’ I think. I turn to see General Skywalker’s padawan, Ahsoka Tano, walking towards me in the corridor.

“Hello, sir!” I reply, trying to sound just as happy as she seemed, despite my lover being nowhere to be seen.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. Coming from anyone else, it would sound accusatory, but from her it sounded purely curious. Plus, it _was_ rare to find a clone this deep in the temple. Most generals and their clone Commanders chose to meet in the main squares or common areas of the temple. _‘Unless, of course, you’re Cody and Kenobi’_ I sarcastically think, despite the fact I was in the same ship. ((Heh. Pun intended.))

“Oh! Just waiting for General Windu…yeah,” I say, trying to sound casual and totally _not_ like I was meeting my general to watch a movie and “cuddle” psh, whatever that is.

“Oh!” Ahsoka chirped. “That’s cool…” She trailed off. A silence fell around us and she peered about the corridor, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, a tell-tale sign of anxious of energy. As if suddenly realizing that Windu was nowhere to be seen she spoke up again. “Earlier I think I saw Master Windu in the Head Council Chamber with Master Yoda and Kenobi!” she exclaimed. “If you were looking for him...” I nodded my head, affirming her statement. She looks up at me with her icy-blue eyes and smiled. “Hey, If you have his access code, you could probably sit inside,” she said, pointing at the door’s control panel. “It sure beats standing out in the hallway!”

“I do, it’s just-uh,” I stuttered, reaching for an explanation. “General Windu appreciates if I-um, stay out of his personal belongings,” I finish, shrugging.

“Oh yeah, I get that,” Ahsoka replied, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. “He’s kind of uptight like that. My master is the same-” she states smugly before realizing who she was talking to. A smile appeared on my face as she hastily tried to cover up and correct her mistake. “Oh-well, um I mean-“ she stammers. “Can you just never tell Master Windu I said that?” she asks embarrassedly, her typical posture full of attitude had morphed to hunched shoulders and blushing lekku.

I chuckle, “It’s fine commander. I won’t.” Ahsoka sighed in relief, regaining her usual stance, hands on her hips.

“Thank you, Ponds!” she chirped. I was about to respond when a loud and shrill beeping noise interrupted me. We both instinctively looked at our wrist-coms, habit of war times. I _had_ hoped it was Mace telling me that he was on his way, yet I was disappointed when I heard General Skywalker’s voice emanating from Ahsoka’s com. I chose to check my watch again as she finished her conversation. It read that it was “20:01”, exactly one minute passed. _‘Oh great,’_ I thought dejectedly. 

“-and meet me back in the War Room at 20:15 sharp, Ahsoka!” Skywalker finished, notes of warning inclined me to believe she’d been late before and Skywalker, ever impatient as he was in the few times I’ve served with him, had been quite pissed.

“Well, time to go then Ponds!” she yelps, turning and practically bolting away. “Nice talkin’ to ya!”

“You too, Commander!” I say and salute, although Ahsoka has already torn down the hallway, quick and hasty enough that she forgot to bow and left me there in a much dejected state.

 _‘Mace…Where are you?’_ I hastily think, bending down to pick up my helmet from it’s resting place against the door. I straighten up and hold the helmet eye-level. With nothing else do, I examine it and soon find my eyes nostalgically raking over the semi-worn brown paint and the chips and scrapes it had suffered under the command of the General. _‘Not_ the _General,_ my _General,’_ I absently think, my hand now fondly tracing the lines at the crown of the helmet, remembering all the fights and battles we’d both seen. A small smile appeared on my face and a faint blush crept there too as I remembered our first kiss.  It was tentative, unsure, yet the most thrilling and adrenaline-boosting thing I had ever done, far more exciting than any random battle, and, to be honest, far more interesting.

“What’s more interesting?” came a quiet, but familiar voice next to me. _‘Mace!’_ I startled, realizing I must have been too lost in memories to hear him coming down the hall.

“You,” I replied, wiggling my eyebrow.

“Mmm…” he hummed leaning in closer, quirking his own eyebrow. _‘Oh?’_ I thought curiously. _‘Mace himself stated that there would be **no** PDA especially sinc-’_ Mace reached between my arm, pressing the access panel for his room. _‘Oh.’_

I must have made a very interesting face because as soon as Mace drew back, he cracked a tired, yet genuine smile. I grinned too. _‘It’s nice to see him smile,’_ I serenely think as Mace walks into the room. He turns back to me with my dopey grin still plastered on my face when he realizes I hadn’t followed him inside. Grabbing my arm, he tugs me inside the dimly lit room, the door sliding shut behind me.

“So, a,” I start, coming back to reality. “Are we still gonna watch that Holo-movie or-” _‘That’s a good way to get me to shut-up!’_ I hazily think as Mace roughly kisses me, edging us towards the wall. All to soon I feel the cool durasteel against my back. Mace breaks away, bracing up against the wall, and panting.  

“I think I have far more interesting events planned than a cinema,” he states feverish and then kisses me again.

 _‘This’ll be a fun night!’_ I think excitedly as Mace pulls me closer to him, a faint sigh escaping his lips. _‘Definitely worth the wait.’_

 


End file.
